


Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Gay

by romeomercutio4lyfe



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Multi, jacko we told you so, muck-up day 2k18, we love you really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeomercutio4lyfe/pseuds/romeomercutio4lyfe
Summary: Basically writing this for a laugh and to get back at a teacher for not agreeing that Romeo and Mercutio are gay af. Gonna stick it all over his classroom





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is being written by 3 of us. I'm Tony, and the others are Michelle and Sid. Enjoy this freakishly elaborate prank :)

Romeo and Mercutio were bros. They hung out together, partied together, just living the life they always wanted. Everyone knew how close they were and some people (*cough*Tybalt *cough*) even thought they were dating. Until Romeo thought he was falling in love with a girl...

"Yo Romeo, I'm thinking I wanna go to a party tonight. You know if anyone is having one tonight?" Mercutio called across the room to his best bud. Romeo was lounging on his bed with one arm covering his face because he's such a dramatic hoe. 

"Maybe the Capulets, they're always throwing parties for something or fundraisers or whatever. Why don't we just head over anyway, Tybalt likes us and will give us booze regardless."

And so they dragged themselves from Romeo's bedroom in search of a party.


	2. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Michelle :)

They arrived at the party and automatically walked over to the bar where they found themselves surrounded by beautiful women. Romeo seemed to quite like the attention, a girl on each arm, while Mercutio was slowly sipping his drink laughing at the girls' desperate attempts to flirt with him. He knew he was attractive but over the years he'd realised there was something different about him and his view of women. He got on with them and had the odd fling at parties but it was never more than that, never more than a mindless fuck. 

Mercutio sighed, having had enough of seeing Romeo all over the Capulet girls, and walked away from the bar to find Tybalt. Tybalt and Mercutio often found themselves in each other's arms at the end of a night out, kissing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. But in the morning, the pair would wake up and pretend they didn't remember a thing. It hurt but it was easier than admitting the truth.

A couple of hours had passed and Mercutio and Tybalt were dancing together while Romeo stood at the bar flirting with a girl. Mercutio saw Romeo brush his hand against the girl's cheek and lean in for a kiss. Before he could see anything else, Mercutio grabbed Tybalt's hand and led him up the stairs, anything to help him forget about Romeo for a few hours.


	3. A Twinkle in the Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by Sid... enjoy.

Mercutio pulled himself up from the bed, doing up his jeans, picking his shirt up from the bed and dragging it over his head. He stood up and turned back to Tybalt, who lay on the bed gazing up at the ceiling.

"Uh," Mercutio fumbled for words, "I'd better get back to the party... Thank you for that..."

Tybalt looked back at him smugly. "You're welcome honey," he mocked.

"Ok, then, bye, then," Mercutio mumbled, going to the door.

"Bye M," Tybalt replied.

"Bye Rom-, uh I mean Tybalt... bye Tybalt!" Mercutio's cheeks grew red.

"What the hell?" Tybalt rose up from the bed, and stalked toward Mercutio, his eyes flashing red.

"A mistake! It was just a mistake! It doesn't mean anything!" Mercutio cried.

"So that's what you're into?!" Tybalt fumed, "You're into twinks!!!!!!"

"No! No, it's not like that!" Mercutio replied, "Why do you even care anyway? You don't even like me. I thought all  _this_ meant nothing to you!"

Tybalt fell silent, and then after a few moments spoke up again, "You know what? Fuck you Mercutio!" He pushed past Mercutio, out of the door and into the hallway. As he left, he turned his head to look back at Mercutio one last time, resolving not to let Mercutio's slip-up go unpunished.


	4. The Straight Bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Tony again :)  
> Btw I'm gay so descriptions of straight relationships, even flirting, are not my forte and this is probably utter bullshit

Meanwhile at the bar Romeo was chatting with one of the Capulet girls. Little did he know it was the daughter of the head of the family, Juliet Capulet. They did all the usual flirting, he bought her a drink, told her she was beautiful and they were talking and getting to know each other. They'd got past exchanging names but Romeo still had yet to work out who Juliet was.

"So, how did you get into an exclusive Capulet party?" he flirted with her, leaning close.

Juliet is a crafty lady, so she decided she wasn't going to enlighten Romeo to her real identity. She was enjoying being flirted with by a hot guy.

"I'm a family friend." She settled on a half truth. Technically it's not lying, she is friends with the majority of her family. 

They continued chatting and flirting until Romeo leaned in for a kiss. Now, Romeo is a decent human, so he telegraphed his move, leaving ample time for Juliet to pull away if she wanted to. Luckily for him, she was interested in Romeo so was very happy to kiss him. It was a chaste kiss and Romeo pulled away, leaving Juliet with her eyes closed in bliss.

* * *

 

Upstairs, Mercutio chased after Tybalt after he tried to leave. 

"I'm sorry!!" he yelled at him. "Tybalt you knew what this was when we started it, you know I'm in love with Romeo. I didn't mean to say his name, I enjoy being with you, but only physically."

"I know Mercutio, I know. I enjoy it too but it hurts when you call me by his name... and I think you deserve to be punished for it."

Mercutio gulped as Tybalt grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him back into the bedroom.


	5. Whips and Chains Excite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's Michelle and this might get (definitely will be) quite smutty so to all my freaks out there... ENJOY :)

Tybalt pushes Mercutio into the room and against the wall where he begins kissing his soft lips, tentatively at first but slowly building up his confidence while his right-hand rests on the smaller man's waist. Tybalt's lips slowly start making their way down Mercutio's sculpted body... down his neck, collarbones, chest and toned stomach to finally rest just above Mercutio's boxers. The older man pulls down Mercutio's tight boxers to reveal his large cock already glistening with precum. 

Tybalt chuckles darkly and whispers "Too bad you were such a bad boy... you look like you need some help..." The younger man whines quietly and looks down at Tybalt, begging him to do something, anything. Tybalt stands up and quickly grabs hold of Mercutio's slim neck and holds him against the wall. "I want to make sure that the only name on your lips after this is MINE, understood?" 

A soft moan escapes Mercutio's soft, plump lips and before he knows it, he is thrown over Tybalt's wood desk, "I'm going to show you what happens to bad boys that need to be punished." Before Mercutio is able to say anything, Tybalt brings his hand down on Mercutio's toned ass several times, leaving mark after mark. Tybalt knew full well that these marks would become bruises and Mercutio would be walking around town knowing that he was Tybalt's - and he liked that very much.

The rigorous spanking finally ends (although Mercutio seemed to be enjoying a bit too much for it to be called a punishment) and Tybalt kisses the back of his lover's neck softly and starts undoing his trousers while whispering into his ear. "You were so good, taking your punishment like a good boy for me. Good slut." Mercutio feels a rush a blood go towards his hard member and moans in pleasure, pushing his ass into Tybalt, begging for his thick hard cock. Tybalt grins and quickly pulls down his boxers, revealing his own thick, erect penis. He grabs a chunk of Mercutio's hair and pushes into his tight asshole, listening to the loud moans and gasps coming from the younger boy. Tybalt begins to pick up his pace and pounds Mercutio into his desk, hard. Moments pass and Tybalt feels his cock about to explode and pulls Mercutio's hair even harder and bites the boy's neck as they climax together. 

Tybalt slowly pulls out and picks up the fragile boy and sits down on his bed. He looks down at the beautiful man sat in his lap and sighs knowing full well he will never be his. Tybalt kisses Mercutio's forehead softly and lays him down on his bed before getting dressed and leaving the room quietly.


	6. Cute Little Heart Breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is sid again. im sorry about michelle, but not too sorry - u have to put up with her writing,, we have to put up with her in real life as well...

Tybalt returned to the party, stepping slowly down the stairwell as the noise of the excited voices below became louder. Once into the bustle of the room below, he pushed through the party guests till he found an empty stool at the bar.

The barman made his way towards Tybalt, "Want anything?"

"Uh..." Tybalt replied, feeling too downtrodden to even make a decision. A few minutes ago he had felt good about what he had done with Mercutio, but now it had just left him empty inside. He knew that Mercutio would never feel the same way about him, and that sexual encounters were all they would ever have, nothing more.

The barman shrugged and turned away to serve some other guests. 

Tybalt's eyes meandered to the other end of the bar, where Romeo, in all his golden beauty, was unashamedly flirting with a girl. She was laughing at something he had said, obviously really into him.  _Well_ , Tybalt thought to himself,  _I might be fucked in respects to Mercutio, but Mercutio sure is fucked if he ever wants to get with Romeo_. Tybalt watched them for a few moments, sadly wishing that he could simply flirt with Mercutio sometimes, rather than the mindless fucking which seemed to be his only hobby at the moment. He looked at the girl, wondering who she could be, but unable to get a proper look at her face, because she had her back to him. Then, she turned her head to look down to ward the bartender, calling for another drink, and Tybalt got a good look at who she was... Juliet Capulet.  _Holy shit_ , Tybalt thought to himself,  _What the hell is Romeo getting himself into?_

Meanwhile, Mercutio had cleaned himself up and was coming down the stairs to join the party again, trying to breathe normally and remove the blush from his cheeks. He saw Benvolio, leaning against a wall a few metres away, and made his way through the crowd to join him.

"Hey," Benvolio greeted him with a smile, "Glad you returned... this party was getting bloody boring without you."

Mercutio smiled back at his friend, not sure how to respond for fear of giving himself away. Benvolio had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, and was eerily good at knowing exactly what Mercutio had been up to, so Mercutio was trying his hardest to act as normal as possible.

"So..." Benvolio continued, "What have you been up to that was so much better than spending time with your  _best friend_?" He joked.

"Uh... just hanging out with the guys upstairs," Mercutio mumbled, trying to be as vague as possible.

"The guys?" Benvolio's mouth turned up into a grin, "Who? You have like no friends and you're terrified to hang out with anyone you don't know if I'm not there with you... I'm not buying this story, 'Cutio."

"It's true!" Mercutio maintained his story, the blush coming back into his face again.

"Then who were you with?"

"Uhh.... Romulus, Remus... Albus..." He struggled for any Latin names he knew.

Benvolio let out a massive laugh, so loud that it caused some party guests to turn around to see who had made the noise. "Those are just Harry Potter characters you twit!"

Mercutio let out a laugh, unable to help himself. "It was Tybalt..." He mumbled.

"What?" Benvolio put his hand to his hear, "Say that again!" 

Mercutio could see that Benvolio was enjoying this humiliation wholeheartedly, and had heard him the first time, but Mercutio gave in and repeated the name slightly louder... "Tybalt."

Benvolio let out yet another massive laugh, "I don't even have to ask what you were doing with him then..."

"Fuck off!"

"It's true though, isn't it?"

"...Yes."

"You honestly kill me man," Benvolio replied, "Do you even like him though?"

"Uhhh, I don't  _like_ him, but he's hot."

"Does he like you?" Benvolio asked.

Mercutio stared at the floor in shame.

"You bitch!" Benvolio exclaimed, "God, you're evil."

"I feel bad about it though!" Mercutio said in an attempt to excuse himself.

"Doesn't stop you from fucking him though, does it?"

Mercutio was silent for a few moments and then spoke again quietly, "I accidentally called him Romeo today..."

"Romeo??" Benvolio replied, "You're into Romeo? Why did I not know this?"

"I don't know... I didn't realise I was that into him till today!"

"You should try and get with Romeo then," Benvolio replied.

"I don't know how! I've never been into anyone like this before... Usually it's just a Tybalt situation."

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

The air wobbled and the scene transitioned into a sequence taking place in Mercutio's mind...

_Mercutio walked over to the jukebox and selected the song..._

_Atmospheric guitar enveloped the room, causing the party guests to turn and look around the room in amazement, knowing that something amazing was about to happen._

_Then the guitar properly kicked in, and Mercutio turned to stalk towards the bar, where Romeo stood._

_Foxy... foxy..._

_"You know you're a cute little heart breaker," he mouthed, stepping toward Romeo, his eyes fixed on the boy's sweet sweet face,_ _"And you know you're a sweet little love maker..."_

_He felt his body moving him forwards, as though it had a mind of its own, thrusting him toward his love, "I wanna take you home, yeah... I won't do you no harm... You've got to be all mine, all mine..."_

"You okay?" Benvolio's question brought Mercutio out of his hazy daydream.

"Uh... yeah," Mercutio replied, "I'm okay."


	7. After The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony again, sorry for the delay, some of us actually do school work once in a while.

As the three left the party Mercutio was still lost in his fantasy about Romeo and Romeo was still in a daze after his kiss with the mystery woman. Benvolio was the only one paying attention to where they were going; he gradually guided the distracted men back to Romeo's house so they could sleep. As they entered the house they noticed a dim light coming from the library and went to investigate. It turned out to be Romeo's father William, who went by Willy most of the time [;)].

"Hey kids! Did you have a good time at the party? Have any hot hookups? Any hot dates? Gonna bring any hot girls back to meet ol' Willy?" he enquired enthusiastically. 

Mercutio looked away awkwardly, he hated these conversations. Being a hot gay guy in the closet made for an abundance of awkward conversations when people (especially nosy parents) ask why a 'good looking young man' like him doesn't have a girlfriend, or even hook up with girls. 'Because I'm gay. GAY. Gaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy.' he thought sarcastically. He's only out to Benvolio, Tybalt and a handful of far away, paid off hook ups who could never out him. 

"Yes Dad, the party was good. And to answer your questions, no, no and ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!! Jesus Dad!" Romeo lied. 

"Well, ok. You boys want to stay here with me and have a few drinks?"

"No Dad, we're going to my room."

With that, Romeo led Benvolio and Mercutio up to his room to sleep. Unfortunately, Romeo's bed was only big enough for two of them, so Benvolio left them to sleep in a guest room, with a sly wink towards Mercutio. He knew what kind of dream 'Cutio would be having tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the Simon Vs The Homosapien Agenda reference. Also the characterisation of William is all Sid's fault


End file.
